Freedom to be
by Hunter Watson
Summary: The professor and the gang get some unexpected arrivals. Fugitives from a constricting school, Hershel has to make choices he never anticipated...
1. Escape

**Escape**

Two girls of 14 walk down a country lane. It is late at night, silent and dark. They dance and skip, laughing in the moonlight. Occasionally, one will glance back at a large manor receding into the distance behind them as they walk away from it. They will laugh as if in on a joke being played on the estate.

One girl is tall with grey-blue eyes and long blonde hair falling straight down her back. She smiles a lot and sometimes skips up in the air, spinning about without a care. A leather satchel bounces off her denim-jacketed back. Her t-shirt is white with "Freedom to be" written in yellow and her blue-green shorts show off her long legs. Her dancing feet are cased in black gladiator sandals. The label on her bag reads; "Property of Scarlett Bell."

The other is slightly shorter, with brown hair to her shoulders in ringlets and chocolate brown eyes. Her leather satchel is almost identical to Scarlett's, but reads; "Property of Kara Layton." She wears a purple, short-sleeved tunic which is belted at the waist and black leggings. Her brown, practical, lace-up leather boots reach her knees.

"Hey hey! Aren't we just like, _queens _of braking outta places?" Kara grins, adopting a false american accent.

"Oh yeah!" Scarlett grinned back and they high-5. "But... What're we gonna do now?"

"We'll go into the village, and get a taxi into town to get the train. Then, it's London, independence, puzzles and uncle Hershel." Kara seems excited.

Scarlett raises an eyebrow. "Straight into the arms of an adult? He'll kill you! He wants you to grow up well, and get a good job..."

"And your parents don't?" Kara retorts.

"Of course they do, which is exactly why I'm not going to run up to their door telling them I've broken out of the very expensive top private school for young ladies they put me in!"

"We'll deal with that as it comes. I know, what if we tell him it flooded and we were sent home early for the holidays?"

"The manor is on top of a hill."

"He's never seen it."

Scarlett sighs. "Ok. Tell me about this mysterious, elusive guardian of yours."

"He's not elusive, you just haven't seen him. The professor is really lovely, a proper gentleman. Lives in London, archaeologist. He _loves_ puzzles though, and goes on adventures solving them." Kara says animatedly.

"Adventures? Alright, you've persuaded me. But we hop it the moment he tries to send us back."

"Deal."

**What do you think? I have no plot ideas :/ Should I continue? Sorry it's a tad short...**


	2. What on earth are you doing here!

**What on earth are you doing here?**

6:30AM

*drringdrringdrringdrrr-*

Professor Hershel Layton rolls over, his hand almost instinctively turning off the alarm. He yawns, stretching out his long arms and rubbing his eyes. His legs swing out of bed and he wraps himself in a dressing gown, crossing the room to the window and throwing back the curtains. *Another fine day in london* he thinks, smiling. The professor showers and dresses before waking the other members of his 'family'. Walking through the corridors of his small London town house, he knocks on a door. It has a small sign saying 'LUKE' on it in light blue letters. It has three pictures; a boat, a car and a puzzle piece.

"Luke, it's time to get up." Hershel's soft voice awakes the boy inside.

"Alright professor! I'll be down soon!"

The professor chuckles at Luke's exuberance, even early in the morning. The next door's sign is navy, and reads 'CLIVE'. The pictures are of an underground station sign, a football and another puzzle piece.

"Clive. Clive!" no response. Opening the door, the professor tries again. "Clive! It's time to get up!"

The older boy rolls over. "Five more minutes, 'Kay?"

"Now please." Hershel's voice is firm now.

Clive groans, but murmurs consent.

The next door is a bathroom and the next a guest bedroom. The other room's sign is pinkish-red and says 'FLORA'. This time the pictures are a bow, a flower and an apple with a piece taken out. The professor knocks gently, and a young girl pokes her head round the door. "I see you are already awake again."

The girl blushes at the slight disapproval in his tone. "I-I just couldn't sleep any longer. Sorry."

"As long as you get enough sleep, I don't mind." His voice is lighter now and the girl smiles, putting her head back inside the room.

The last door has a yellow sign reading 'EMMY' and has pictures of a moped, a helmet and a puzzle piece. The professor knocks. "Emmy my dear, it's time to get up." After a beat the professor goes in, shaking the older girl's shoulder. He is used to Emmy's sleep patterns. "Emmy, time to get up now."

Emmy's eyes open and she yawns. She smiles and straightens his top hat. He taps her shoulder in response and leaves her to get up.

Down at the breakfast table Luke is already about, getting cereal and bowls out. He puts the kettle on, and prepares tea. For the professor and Emmy, a Citrus classic. For Clive, a bitter fruit tea and for himself and Flora an Oasis Berry. The professor smiles at him and picks up the tea as soon as he gets downstairs. Flora bounces down the steps into the kitchen, singing a cheery pop song and spinning Luke round like a ballet dancer, laughing. The little boy frowns a bit, but only as a joke. Emmy trots down next, gulping her tea and shooting out the door again, yelling "EARLY SHIFT, I'LL BE BACK FOR LUNCH!" in parting. Clive slopes downstairs with all the enthusiasm of a piece of wood.

"Are you alright, my boy?" Hershel is concerned.

"Yeah. Fine. Just tired, that's all."

The professor nods and they eat the food. "Well, I've got a lecture at the university in half an hour, so if you hurry up you can go to the library to study a little. You need to keep up your work!" They nod, and Flora leaves to find books she wants to return. Luke goes to get his satchel and Clive grabs their hats and coats. Leaving Emmy a note to tell them where they were, the 'family' set out.

0-0-0

Scarlett woke in rather different surroundings. Kara is poking her cheek to tell her they are almost in London. She has an almost crazed look in her eyes, and Scarlett wonders if she slept at all on the rattling train. Only now does Kara let a tiny hint of uncertainty show. She is gripping her satchel tightly and her smile seems odd. But those are only things a best friend could know, so Scarlett saw and understood. When they first joined Manor Hall (the Eaton for girls), both girls knew no one. Neither girl looked happy to be there. They were put in a room together, and lots of classes too, and became firm friends. They shared a dislike for the school and the teachers. The other girls were nice enough but they were proper aristocracy, born and bred, and had no interest in becoming anything other than a duchess, princess or lady. Scarlett's parents (and therefore Scarlett herself) were millionaires through their technology business and wanted their only daughter to join the rich and wealthy to get beneficial connections. Kara's dad, and Hershel's brother, Christopher Layton, is a wealthy film director and met his film star wife on the set of one of his films. They mean the world to each other, but don't always have time for their daughter as they set off around the world again to the next exotic film location. Due to this they have grown distant, and Kara spends time in the holidays in the huge house with the housekeeper, at Scarlett's or with her uncle Hershel. He would tell her of his adventures, and she would write them down and keep them. He was a bit of the dad she never really had. Scarlett's parents sent her to a boarding school as they spend much of their time at their house in Scilly. She either joins them there or they come back to England for the holidays.

0-0-0

Emmy is wandering through the library looking for the others. She has finished her shift, and found the note. Eventually she finds them in a little 'room' - a space between bookshelves with a table that forms a square. "Hello everyone!" she calls, and gets various greetings and smiles in return. What is not expected is the arrival of two other girls behind her. The professor smiles warmly at them. "Hello, please come in, we'll try not to distu- oh."

"Hello uncle Hershel."

"WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING HERE?"


	3. You did WHAT?

**You did WHAT?**

Emmy instinctively moves in front of the others in a defensive stance, even if she is unsure what possible threat two 14 year old girls could pose. Luke almost falls off his chair at the professor's outburst and Flora gasps. Clive frowns, as if trying to analyse them. The professor sighs. "It's alright Emmy, they are no threat. Kara Layton, you have no idea how much trouble you are in right now. And you," he points at Scarlett, who is blushing furiously. "should have stopped her! You know how headstrong she is, really. I'm disappointed in you both." Emmy retreats from her position.

"Good to see you too." Kara mutters sarcastically. "Introductions?"

"Alright. Meet my apprentice Luke, my adopted daughter Flora, my adopted son Clive, and my old apprentice Emmy. They all live with me in London, near Gressenheller." Scarlett smiles, waving slightly. Kara salutes with a little half smile. "This is Scarlett Bell, and her best friend Kara Layton."

"Wait, Kara Layton? Professor, are you-" Luke frowns.

"Related, yes. My niece. Who should be at her boarding school, with this other young lady." Layton is still quite obviously angry. "What do you have to say for yourselves?"

Kara looks at Scarlett, who folds her arms, as if to say "Not likely." Kara turns back. "The school flooded."

"No prior warning? Message? Accompaniment?" Hershel is disbelieving.

"They aren't going to anticipate a flood. We were dropped off outside the library."

"Then explain how your school flooded. When it's on top of a hill."

The girls look at the floor. Layton is not impressed. Clive winces, as if he'd done something similar, at another time. Emmy is looking less suspicious of them, and Luke and Flora are watching the verbal battle.

"Talk to me later, Kara. You two can stay for a night, and in the morning you are going straight back. Everyone else, get your stuff. We're going home."

0-0-0

"Kara. Explain yourself." The professor and Kara are alone in Hershel's room.

"I-I can't stand it there." Hershel frowns. "There's no freedom. We don't learn anything useful like you teach me. No logic, it's all just how to behave. I don't want to be a rich princess who knows how to deal with servants and how to talk to people. I want to live well. Do what I want. Scarlett agrees. Please don't make us go back."

The uncle notices the niece is crying, and tilts her head up to see her eyes. Brushing away her tears with his thumb, he kisses her forehead. "Oh, Kara, don't cry love. It may be hard, but I love you, you are strong. I need you to have a good education. Please, stay at the school."

"I hate it! Weren't you listening? They aren't GIVING me a good education! Please professor!"

"No." his voice is firm now. "Go to bed. Take Scarlett and get to the guest room. Flora has set up two beds. I am putting you on the train tomorrow morning."

0-0-0

Scarlett lies in bed, staring at the ceiling. She was angry the professor was making them go back, but also disappointed in him. She had heard of "The great Professor Hershel Layton" in the papers and from Kara, and they were flattering. 'A true gentleman'. And now he's sending the girls away. There is a knock at the door, breaking her from her thoughts. Kara is awake and staring at the wall, so Scarlett lets them come in. Flora steps through the doorway, and at Scarlett's encouraging smile, smiles and sits on her bed.

"What happened? Why was the professor mad?" Flora whispers.

"Kara and I go to a big school, but we don't like it there and we ran away."

Flora's mouth forms an 'o'. "Tell me about it!"

"It's a long story."

"I'm not tired."

0-0-0

Kara sits at a laptop, tapping away at it with a pen hanging from her mouth and a frown on her face from concentrating. "Damn, your mother's security is good." she huffs, like it's a personal insult.

"Sorting our excuses?" Scarlett is packing her favourite novels into her satchel, trying to fit them around the clothes. Kara only grunts. No one questions what they are doing, as they share a room and no-one else knows. They intend to leave at midnight, when everyone is asleep. Kara is responsible for sending emails from their parents' accounts to say they are leaving, as she is good at hacking. Scarlett is in charge of packing. "Kara, have you packed yet?"

"YES! I'm in. Sorry, what was that?"

Scarlett rolls her eyes, smiling. "Don't worry, I'll do it. What books do you want?" Two large books, one containing all the Sherlock Holmes stories and the other the complete Lord of the Rings trilogy and the Hobbit are thrown at her. She catches one, squealing and dodging the other. It lands safely on her bed. Scarlett treats her to a death glare, which Kara sees out of the corner of her eye, making her laugh. A pillow is thrown, and a war commences.

At midnight, all is silent. Shoes off on the echoey floor, the girls tiptoe out of room 221 and through hall B. When in the kitchens, a little bread and water is 'liberated' and they climb through the open window undetected. Shoes back on, and in the garden. The head's light has switched on.

"We must have made too much noi-" Kara's mouth is covered by Scarlett's hand, and she glares. They run behind a hedge, hardly daring to breathe. However, after a moment the light is dark again and they relax.

"Let's get out. Now. We'll be safer in the lane, they won't hear us." Scarlett hisses. She just about sees Kara nod, and then vault silently over a fence. Her best mate follows, and they run down the lane until they consider themselves safe to burst out laughing. Finally. Freedom.

_"And then what?" Flora inquires "How did you get to London?"_

_"Hush. I'm getting there."_

"I know I shouldn't eavesdrop, but they really were quite loud. They've gone to the university library."

"Oh! Mrs Gren! She's always gossiping."

"Flora, do you want to hear this or not?"

"Sorry."

"Anyway, at the library we found you, and I think you know the rest."

"Wow. You guys have guts. It must have been awful for you to run away." Flora seems thoughtful.

"It was." Scarlett says grimly.

Flora is silent a moment, and then thanks her, says goodnight and goes to bed.

Scarlett doesn't sleep much.


	4. Cruelty to Professors

**Cruelty to Professors**

Breakfast is silent and awkward to say the least. Kara and Scarlett have gained the air of someone eating eating their last meal before they are hanged, but the professor is not turning back on his decision. Flora is quiet, she doesn't want her new friends to leave and Clive keeps staring at Scarlett when he thinks no-one else is looking. Luke doesn't like the professor being mad, and Emmy is unwilling to break the silence everyone else has created.

Something falls through the letterbox, and Luke runs to collect it. Flora has her weekly letter from Bruno and the other residents of St Mystere, which makes her smile. Luke has a letter from his parents, and the professor has bills. When all the bills have been read and dismissed, he notices another letter. Handwritten address, creamy, thick and overall expensive paper... Everyone is watching the professor and his letter. Slowly opening it, he reads it out.

"Professor Layton.

I hope this letter finds you in good health. If only I could say that my village were healthy too. I don't mean to burden you with our troubles, but there is no-one else I can turn to. It is a long shot that you will come anyway, as I doubt you remember me. You were my professor in university, teaching me archaeology. However, that is not important. My village, Leorra on the west coast of America, is wracked with a terrible disease, nicknamed the one-week plague."

Luke interrupts. "What, you get it for a week?"

"No Luke. You get it, then you die in a week." Everyone pales.

Layton continues reading. "My daughter Stephanie has it. She's only 2. Please, professor, you have to help us.

People say that a house on a nearby island is cursed and spreading the plague. No-one will go near it.

My Stephanie has had it a day. 3 are dead already.

In the fervent hope you will come, I am prepared to pay any expenses, such as the boat ride over.

Please professor,

Gordon Edgley."

Silence falls across the table. "Will you go?" Flora asks.

"Of course. People need my help."

"Who's coming?" Clive's eyes make it clear he is to be on that list.

The professor sighs. "I can't make any of you do this. You might die."

"You might die, professor. You're my only family." Clive points out.

"Me too." Flora looks close to tears, and Kara puts her arm around her, pulling her in.

"Well, Kara and Scarlett are going to school, and the rest of you, I can't stop you. I like having people I can trust around me, but I don't want to put you in danger."

It is quiet, and then Luke puts his hand on the table. "I'm going."

Emmy does the same. "You might need some backup. A fighter on hand."

Clive nods. "I want to help people after... What I've done. I'm coming." Scarlett and Kara look confused by the "what I've done" and Flora mouths that she will explain later.

Flora takes a deep breath, and places her hand on the table. "I am coming. Please professor," She notices his look. "I want to come. Don't try to stop me."

There is a silence. "Then please get your things. We will leave after putting the girls on a train."

0-0-0

There is a sad air at the station. The train draws up, and Flora hugs the two girls unexpectedly. "It was nice meeting you two."

"You two Flora." Kara murmurs. "Keep safe."

Luke waves, and Scarlett ruffles his hair, making him wrinkle his nose, and her giggle at his expression. Clive nods at them both, looking at Scarlett longer and she blushes, staring at the floor.

"Well. It was nice seeing you professor." Kara says sarcastically.

The professor sighs. "Kara, please, don't be like that. You know this is unacceptable and-"

"Oops, I think we might miss the train. Goodbye everyone!" she interrupts with false brightness. Scarlett smiles pne last time at Clive, Emmy, Luke and Flora, deliberately not meeting the professor's gaze. They get on the train, not looking back. The professor watches until the train is out of sight, sighs and turns back to the Laytonmobile. No-one says anything, or comments on the sadness in his eyes.

0-0-0

"Kara, that was cruel." Scarlett admonishes when they sit down.

"Really? I didn't see you apologising." Kara is in a Very Bad Mood, so Scarlett shuts up, and instead gets her laptop from her bag to find out how long the have before they are back at the manor. Her eyes widen.

"Kara,"

"What?"

"You might wanna see this." Kara peers over her shoulder, and then she grins, bad mood forgotten.

"Oh yeah, two tickets to Leorra! We are going to the US baby!" she crows, gaining some strange looks, but she doesn't care. If they get off in two stops then they can be in time for the ship to take them to Leorra, and they can join the adventure.

A/N; Oh my lord, there are so many references in this!

Well done to anyone noticing these;

Room 221, hall B: 221B, Sherlock

One week plague; slightly edited Dr Who quote, "The girl who waited", originally the One day plague. What, you get it for a day? No, you get it then you die in a day.

Gordon and Stephanie Edgley; Skullduggery Pleasant.

Oh, and yes I am shipping my sister's character with Clive. She doesn't even know :) I'm so evil :D


	5. Hello again

**Hello again**

Flora sighs, tugging her peachy-pink case into the cabin she is sharing with Emmy. Emmy's yellow bag is at the end of her bed which she's lying on, and she looks up when she hears Flora.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Oh, it's just a shame that Kara and Scarlett aren't here. I liked them, they seemed nice."

"And I'm sure they are, but they shouldn't have run away." Emmy says.

"But they said it was really horrible." Flora replies quietly.

Emmy sighs. "Come here." Flora walks over and Emmy hugs her. "It's ok. Maybe they'll come back sometime, when they're supposed to. We'll see them again, I'm certain."

0-0-0

"What did you think of the girls?" Luke asks Clive in their cabin. The professor has one to himself.

"Flora and Emmy?" Clive is deliberately avoiding the question.

"No, Kara and Scarlett."

"Why, what's it to you?"

"Stop avoiding the question!"

Clive sighs, and Luke grins. "Well, they seem nice."

Luke rolls his eyes. "Clive! I saw you looking at Scarlett! Tell me something!"

"I hardly spoke to her, and you think I'm in love? What experience do you have, anyway?"

Ignoring Clive's arguments, Luke grins. "Denial! First sign of affection."

Clive ignores him.

"He hasn't objected! It must be true!"

"Luke, you just contradicted yourself. How on EARTH is that supposed to work?"

Luke just nods in a way he thinks makes himself look knowledgable. Clive shakes his head and starts to unpack his blue case.

0-0-0

Kara and Scarlett giggle as they enter a clothing store. They have agreed that they need disguises so that they can get on board without being spotted by the professor. A fun half-hour is had trying on hats, scarves and sunglasses. They eventually come out with a baseball cap for Scarlett to tuck her long hair into, a pair of large, rose-tinted shades and a backpack to fit the contents of the satchel into easily. Kara has large black sunglasses, a backpack for herself and a floppy white sunhat. They buy tickets online and are on board shortly after the professor and the others. That's when they realise that Flora and Emmy's cabin is directly next to theirs. This could get interesting.

"Kara, what's the professor gonna do when he finds out we're here?"

"I... I don't know yet. Guess we'll find out though!" Kara offers a weak smile. "Let's go get some food. I need tea."

"It must run in the family!" Scarlett laughs. Kara sticks her tongue out in response.

0-0-0

The crossing was uneventful, but the professor seemed quieter than usual. They are now all in America, with Kara and Scarlett escaping with only a few curious looks from Luke, dismissed as dé ja vu. The professor steps off the boat, case in hand, and turns to check his companions off the ship. Emmy jumps down easily, grinning at the professor's outstretched hand to assist her. Luke trots down next, gazing about at the new land. Clive gets off, then turns to help Flora. Hershel leads them off out of the way of everyone getting off the ship, not noticing the two teens who follow.

"Alright. Everyone, I know you all want to be here, but I can't lead you into danger. If it gets bad, I want you all to stay back."

"No." Everyone turns to Flora. "I'm sick of being left behind because 'Its dangerous'. We're coming."

"Well, you won't have to worry about us, as, strictly speaking, we are our own party."

"KARA LAYTON!" the professor thunders.

"Hey, I'm here too!" Scarlett grins. Clive tries to turn his laugh into a cough, and Luke admits himself a small victory smile.

"The boat's left now. There won't be another until tomorrow, and the adventure can't wait. We are coming."

"Please professor, let them come." Flora pipes up.

"I agree. They should come." Clive adds, making Luke grin madly.

The professor sighs. "Alright then. I suppose I have no choice. You may join us. Take care, and be safe though."

"Yay!" Flora giggles, and then hugs Kara and Scarlett, making Kara laugh.

Scarlett walks over to Emmy. "I hear you're a fighter."

"Martial artist." She confirms.

"Teach me stuff, please."

"Ok then. Tonight, when we stop. I'll teach you something."

"Thanks." Scarlett smiles, and Emmy finds herself smiling back. She certainly has an infectious smile.

Luke nudges Clive, grinning cheekily. Clive rolls his eyes, mock-punching him.

A/N; sorry this is a bit late! I promised Professor Oak I'd post today though, so I guess that's a small victory!


	6. This will either go very well, or

**This will either go very well, or very badly**

A/N; going to be away for quite a while, not sure how long. Don't expect any chapters for a bit!

Kara walks the professor over to the small booth marked 'tourist travel' in silence. Neither know quite what to say, so the silence is awkward instead of companionable. The professor is the first to speak. "Flora seems to like you."

"Yes, she does. We like her too."

Silence again.

"Clive and Scarlett seem... Rather interested in each other too."

The professor laughs. "Yes, I'd agree with that! I wonder when they'll notice the other feels the same."

"Well, I have no knowledge of Clive, but I expect it will take a while for Scarlett to notice. She's like that."

They have reached the booth now, and the professor steps up to speak with the bored-looking attendant. "Hello there. We need to get to Leorra as soon as possible, and there are seven of us, two of whom can drive. Is there anything suitable for us?"

The youth sneers. "Sorry mate, all the cars 'ave bin 'ired already. All we 'ave left are the 'orses, unless you wanna wait until tomorrow. There should be cars then."

"Ah. Well, thank you for your help, and I shall get back to you."

"S'alright mate."

0-0-0

"So, in short, how many of you can ride? We don't have time to wait I'm afraid." The professor and his niece have rejoined the others and are explaining the situation. It is discovered that the professor can add horse-riding to his many abilities, Emmy can only ride a motorbike, Flora and Scarlett can ride but only sidesaddle, Clive grew up in London and has never touched a horse in his life, Luke can't and Kara can.

"So what are we going to do?" Emmy asks.

"You'll have to learn as we go." the professor sighs. Those who can ride look excited, and those who can't groan. They pay for and collect six horses. Luke gets a pony, and endless teasing from Clive, who eyes his horse like it's going to eat his head. They group in pairs of one who can and one who can't in order to teach. The professor helps Emmy up, showing her how to hold the reins and how to sit. Scarlett laughs as her charge, Clive, tries to scramble on and slides over the other side, all the while insisting he's fine. He finally gets on, but jumps whenever the horse moves. Luke tells Kara he doesn't need her help, but can't get on. Kara eventually has to lift him on, to more teases from Clive. Clive continues to do this until his horse starts moving unexpectedly, causing him to shriek wildly and go bright red. Luke almost falls off his horse with laughter.

"Alright everyone, calm down." says the professor. "Now, we're going to start moving, but at a walk to start with. Maybe later we'll start to go faster."

"Alright Luke, dig your heels in to start her off. Watch." Kara shows him, then stops so he can catch up. Luke catches on pretty fast, but Emmy is too used to a motorbike to quite get the hang of it. Clive is still very wary of his steed, and Flora's wants to eat more than move like he's supposed to. This continues all day, through the thick forest which stretches from the coast far inland. Leorra itself is a small village deep in the heart of the Velorian forest. There are no inns or hotels where they can stop, but the horses came with two large tents, sleeping bags and blankets. The chosen camping spot is a small clearing just off the track, and they stop just as it gets dark.

"We should arrive early tomorrow morning." the professor declares happily.

When the tents are set up, a fire is going and everyone has eaten, Emmy makes good her promise and teaches Scarlett some martial arts, how to punch, kick, and fall safely. Kara produces a pack of cards, and she and Clive teach Flora and Luke to play games like whist, rummy and beat your neighbours. The professor surveys the scene happily, and writes in his journal. When it gets truly dark, the fire is put out and the girls go into one tent, the boys into the other. All is calm and peaceful.

0-0-0

A man dressed all in black beckons more men forward. He doesn't know why the boss thinks these travellers are a threat, but the boss has given orders and the boss's orders must be followed. If you like your head on your shoulders, firmly attached. They pan out into formation, crossbows out. Take the first three that poke a head out, and leave the note. Easy.

0-0-0

Kara yawns, stretching. Without stirring the still-sleeping Flora beside her, she pulls on her boots. She wants to get out and wash her face before anyone else wakes. Sticking her head out, she glances around. The crossbows make her shut up and come quietly.

When Luke awakes, he notices no-one else in his tent is up. He can be first! One up against 'Big Luke'. He wanders out, not seeing anyone until a hand clams his mouth shut and he is pulled back into the trees.

Scarlett notices the lack of her best friend, but it doesn't worry her as she is often up early. It only scares her when Kara isn't visible outside. She too sees the people and almost calls out, but Luke has a crossbow pointed at him so all is silent.


End file.
